Always
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Snow White is Queen but doubts cloud her mind. Can she be as good of a ruler as her father? Will she disappoint her people? One person is there to set her straight. He will always be there to set her straight.


**Erin:** I just saw Snow White and the Huntsman. Now I'm like screw Snow and the Prince! I want Snow and the Huntsman forever. One film completely changed this fairytale for me.

Disclaimer – I do not own Snow White and the Huntsman. If I did I would… Actually I wouldn't change a thing.

_**Cover Art:**_ fatal-drug DOT deviantart DOT com /art/SWATH-A-Kiss-307224751

**Erin:** Sadly as I have this uploaded onto my account I have yet to publish it as there is no place to publish it. Hopefully I will be able to soon though if you are reading this it probably has.

* * *

Always

The crown had surprising little weight and yet felt so incredibly heavy. Snow White had led an army of her people into battle and won. Some might think that would make her believe that she could be queen. That she could live up to her father's reputation yet doubt filled her mind. Many people relied on her, needed her, and she did not want to let them down.

Staring out the window onto the grounds they celebrated her crowning. The party was filled with bright faces and laughter. It gave her joy to see the people happy once again.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating my queen?" a voice caught her attention.

Turning back her eyes fell on the Huntsman. She laughed softly at the way he said "my queen" it would never be right on his lips.

"I don't quite feel like it," she told him honestly.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not? We won, you're queen."

"Yes, we won and my people are free, but I," she paused, "I have doubts. My father was a beloved King. I don't know if I can ever be worthy to wear his crown." She removed the crown from her head. Her fingers tracing over its contours.

Huntsman stepped forward placing his hands over hers on the crown. His features soft. "You already are. It wasn't your father who spoke those words rallying everyone together. It wasn't your father who led them to victory. It wasn't your father who healed us." He took the crown from her placing it atop her head. "You are an incredible Queen. Believe in yourself like I believe in you."

His fingers brushed against her skin. Snow stared up into his eyes. The way he looked at her made her believe in him. Believe in everything he said. Her thoughts drifted back to her death and her awakening. His kiss had woken her, his kiss broke her spell. She had told the Queen that she couldn't have her heart. That was because she had already given it away to another.

"Huntsman," she whispered.

He smiled getting lost in her eyes. Never had he been more grateful then when she woke from death. All he wanted to do was press his lips to hers again. But it wasn't his place. Her heart belonged to William. He would never be worthy of her love.

He stepped back forcing himself away from her. "You should go. William will be searching for you."

She stared at him confused. "I don't understand. What does William have to do with anything?"

"He is to be your King, is he not? You love him," replied the Huntsman.

"William is a friend and I do love him but he does not own my heart," she told him. "It has been stolen by another." The Huntsman stared eyes locked onto hers. "After all only true loves kiss could break the spell."

His breath hitched. "True loves kiss?"

She nodded. "Yes, Muir told me." Bravely she took a step to him. "It was your kiss that I awoke to." His heart pounded in his chest. He had never been so nervous not even when riding into battle. Not even close to the fear he felt now. He reached out to her the tips of his fingers brushing against her lips. "I know you have no reason to stay. You kept your promise and more by delivering me. But please, stay."

He leaned down like magic pulling him to her. He watched as her breath hitched her eyes drift closed as she leaned in to meet him. This kiss was not cold. Not like before. This kiss was warm and returned. His hand cupped her face as he felt her love with every fiber of his being. As the kiss ended and their lips broke apart her eyes opened gazing into his own.

"Always," he whispered in reply.

* * *

**Erin:** So what did you think? Like? Love? Ship Snow and William? I hope not. God the Huntsman is just… Anyways please review. Your thought, opinions, critics, all of it is very important to me.


End file.
